


Sycophant

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/F, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the world is working against you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sycophant

Steve and Danny sat on the sofa, a game softly playing on the television, Danny nestled comfortably against Steve’s side, both of them trying pointedly not to listen to the soft giggles and gasps coming from the guest room. Rachel had dropped by earlier and collected Grace, so now all they had to do was relax after the evenings ‘festivities’.

“Are you really watching this?” Danny asked softly, his eyes drifting slowly closed as Steve’s fingers caressed his scalp, brushing gently through his hair.

“No.” Steve tilted his head to rest his cheek on Danny’s head, pressing a kiss there. “Got a better plan?”

“Is your mind always in the gutter?” Danny tilted his head upwards to find Steve’s lips and kiss him chastely.

“No but it might be in that big bed we have upstairs.”

“You do realize that would take us closer to the room of giggly loving.”

“Maybe we can drown them out.” Steve smiled as he nibbled at Danny’s chin.

“Please don’t tell me you are getting off on being louder than your sister and your ex-girlfriend?”

“Would I do that?” Steve asked innocently, he moved slightly away from Danny before moving to straddle him and resuming his kissing and licking of Danny’s chin and neck.

“In a hot minute you kinky bastard.” Danny groaned and tilted his head back giving Steve greater access, his hands moving slowly up and down Steve’s thighs. Steve’s pocket started vibrating as Danny’s hand skimmed up to pluck at Steve’s buttons. “I take it your pocket isn’t just happy to see me?” Danny quirked his eyebrow at Steve watching him pull back from where he had been suckling a hot, sexy bruise into Danny’s neck.

“Fuck.” Steve cursed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “It’s the Governor.”

Danny smiled serenely as Steve answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Danny was pressing his hand against his fully clothed erection, his hips pushing up into the touch, eyes fluttering closed, struggling not to groan into phone.

“Yessir.” Steve finished the call, dropping the phone onto the sofa, he pressed his hand over Danny’s and rocked into the touch.

“New case?” Danny asked, watching Steve through heavy lidded eyes, his fingers kneading slowly.

“No.” Steve moaned, his head sinking back to Danny’s neck, his tongue licking the deep red mark already at Danny’s collar. “We need to do something about Doris.”

“I thought you had texted Joe?” Danny struggled to keep up with the conversation.

“He’s not on the island.” Steve unbuttoned Danny’s shirt, his teeth plucking at the soft whorls of hair on Danny’s chest as he uncovered them.

“And you’re still planning on this seduction while we talk about her.” Danny sat up straighter, almost dislodging Steve from his lap.

Steve looked up at him, his eyes black and unfocussed. “Why not?”

“Because your mother hardly inspires horny thoughts in me. I’m going to disown you if they do for you.”

“No.” Steve jumped to his feet and moved a couple of paces away drawing in deep calming breaths. “Of course not D.”

“Then tell me what’s going on and we’ll get back to this.” He waved his hand expansively between them. “when we get home.”

“Like that’s going to work.” Steve muttered.

“So what’s the plan.”

“Joe has left the island, Doris demanded to see the Governor, and told him that we need to get our sycophantic asses to HQ and have her released.”

“Sycophantic? I’m no one’s yes man.” Danny bounced to his feet.

“I’m pretty sure I can make you say yes.” Steve grinned at him lopsidedly, clearly hoping to renew their earlier shenanigans.

“Not until after we get your mother home.” Danny held out a hand in warning. “I mean it Steven.”

“Do you know how hot it is when you say that?” Steve’s voice dropped a couple of octaves as he stepped forward, his hands bracing Danny’s muscular biceps.

“You’re not going to distract me.” He grinned and leaned up to kiss Steve, his teeth lingering on nipping Steve’s bottom lip.

“That’s not helping me want to leave.” Steve moaned against Danny’s mouth.

“Want me to come with.” Danny grinned sliding his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzled against his chest.

“I’m the one that’s trained for torture.” Steve cupped the back of Danny’s head and held him close for a long minute.

“Want me to keep the bed warm?” Danny pulled out of Steve’s embrace.

“The bed? I really don’t care. You, however,” he trailed a hand down Danny’s chest until he reached the button of Danny’s khaki’s and flicked it open. “don’t you dare cool down.”


End file.
